


a study in deviancy and whatnot

by thatone_not_emokid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detroit: Become Human Fusion, I have no idea what I’m doing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatone_not_emokid/pseuds/thatone_not_emokid
Summary: in which Mycroft never broke the  [one-sided] promise he made Sherlock and, well, got him an android for Christmas.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi and welcome to chili’s.
> 
> [quick disclaimer that I do not own the bbc sherlock characters [ha I wish] or the dbh universe]
> 
> this story will be set in the dbh universe but the characters in the game will not be [or okay maybe just briefly if they are] mentioned.
> 
> this is also my first fic here hi I’m clueless and I have no idea where this is going so I’m probably gonna add more tags later on.

_December 23rd, 2027_

 

It was but a few days before Christmas. 

Sherlock sat motionlessly on his couch at his parent’s [ ~~Mycroft dragged him here~~ to stay over for a few nights and spend the holidays with his family], staring at the television, which was playing another ad from Cyberlife- the third one within just the hour.

_”our newest model is now avaliable in stores-“_

 

”Are androids really that appealing to people? Surely Cyberlife had hidden some secret message within the advertisements to brainwash their customers!” A voice, which belonged to no other than his mummy dearest, broke the silence at last.

Sherlock said nothing. He simply stared at the screen, observing the actors and actresses speak of how convenient these things are.

 

 

”With one of these trusty things around, I never have to worry about the dishes again!”

_Unhappy marriage. Guitar player. Uncontrollable drinking habit._

 

”androids are so helpful! I don’t have to hire a babysitter anymore!”

_University student. Possibly studying- no_ _, scratch that, definitely studying to be a vet._

 

”it’s like a daughter I’ve always wish I had!”

_it?_

_ititititititititititititititiritititititititititititititititititit-_

 

_It was Mycroft who interrupted Sherlock’s train of thoughts: “If you don’t stop staring at the telly, I might have to buy you an android someday, Sherlock.”_

_”Shut up, Mycroft.”_


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we go again

_3 years later._

 

_December 25, 2030_

8:00 am

 

_"Deck the halls with-"_

 

Sherlock is sick of Christmas.

He's tried every channel on the radio but none of them played anything but these terrible carols. It's the same every year. Same songs, same people, same predictable gifts. Nothing ever changes-

_The doorbell rings._

-or so he thought.

 

He rushed downstairs to the door, and just for a moment his eyes lit up for the first time in years.

 

The door opens.

 

"Package delivery for Mr. Holmes?"

_high school drop out. sick mother. has 2, no, 3 cats._

 

"That's me."

 

"Alright. just sign over here please."

 

\-----

 

There was a note attached to the box.

 

It said:

 

_Merry Christmas_

_-MH_

 

_And for another moment, his eyes lit up again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it's been so long I guess have this it's p short tho sorry 
> 
> oooh boy

**Author's Note:**

> woah. did you read through the whole thing?  
> wow,, okay,, I wasn’t expecting that,,  
> thanks for reading I guess  
> is that what people say?


End file.
